A Differentkinda Love Story
by Wild Shadows
Summary: Shippo is grown up, and Sesshoumaru is being nice to Kagome, but what is this? A tall strange has stolen her heart. Who is he? And why is Sesshoumaru against the relationship? NOT SxK x-over with Yu yu Hakusho
1. Chapter 1

This is the story my friends told me to put back up or else they'll replace me with a monkey. And if you have no idea what I am talking about read 'Secret Past of Jennifer Keller' and you'll understand. Anyways I don't think that the powers that be want this story out on the net. This is the third fucking time I had to write this chapter...grumble.

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

Kagome sits in the Feudel Era with all, but one, of her friends. Sango, has Kirara on her lap, sits with Miroku, laughing with him. Shippo is laying on the ground coloring by fire light in the book that Kagome brought back with her from her last visit home. Kagome's sitting watching the flames reaching for the sky. Inuyasha's missing, he left after sniffing the air. That was fifteen minutes ago. Kagome sighs and looks up into the sky. She spots a soul-stealer. Now she knows why he was gone for so long. Tears begin to form as she lowers her head and stares at the shadows that the flames cast upon her hands. Sango sees Kagome lower her head, with tear swollen eyes, and stops laughing. Miroku looks at Sango, wondering why she stopped laughing, sees that he is looking at Kagome and follows her glaze. Shippo smells her tears, stops coloring and looks up at her. Looking back down at the picture he was coloring, he carefully (as carefully as a kid could) rips it out and folds it up. Standing up, he walks over to her and tugs her sleeves.

Kagome feeling a tug looks down and sees Shippo. He hands her a piece of folded paper and gives her a smile. Blinking, she takes the folded paper and opens it. There, drawn on the paper, was all of them sitting by the well, with the words 'We Love You' written on the bottom. She smiles and hugs Shippo. Sango and Miroku got up and also hugs Kagome. A few moments later, Kagome stands up and announces,

"I'm going for a walk."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Sango asks.

"No. That's okay, I just want to be alone for awhile." She replies, handing Shippo over to Miroku.

Getting up, she walks off, through the woods. As soon as she was far enough away, she looks up and searches the starry sky, she spots what she is looking for. A soul-stealer. Following it, she is going to confront Inuyasha once and for all. Sprinting until she comes across a clearing. Stopping she sees Inuyasha and Kikyo, lip-locked. Kagome gasps and Inuyasha, being a hanyou, hears her. He stops kissing Kikyo and turns his head so he is looking at Kagome. His eyes are glazed over. Kikyo follows his glaze and spots Kagome on the edge of the clearing. Her eyes are hard and cold.

"What is she doing here?" Kikyo asks.

"I don't know," Inuyasha says, looking back at Kikyo, "Would you like me to get rid of her?"

Kikyo nods her head. Inuyasha looks back at Kagome, his eyes bleeding red. Letting go of Kikyo, he jumps up in the air while Kagome turns and runs. She runs and runs, until she finally trips over a tree-root. The moment she hits the ground, she turns over and yells,

"SIT!!"

Nothing happens. Kagome's eyes widen and then slam shut. She waits for the death to take her. Once again, nothing happens. She slowly opens her eyes and sees the Lord of the West standing in front of her.

"I would advise that you leave, half-breed." He says coldly.

Inuyasha just gets up and flexes his claws. Growling, he jumps at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru doesn't dodge, just reaches out, grabs Inuyasha by the neck and tosses him to the side.

"You were warned." Sesshoumaru growls.

Inuyasha crashes through several tree before he stops. He gets up again, but this time when he stands he gets a claw through his gut. Inuyasha coughs up blood as Sesshoumaru lets his poison seep into Inuyasha's blood stream. After several seconds, he pulls his claw out of Inuyasha and watches as he drops to the ground. Sesshoumaru then turns and walks up to Kagome. Holding out his hand to her he asks,

"Are you alright?"

Kagome nods her head and takes his hand. He pulls her to her feet.

"Come we must go. He will be back up soon." he states, then asks, "Do you have some place safe you can go?"

He nods and walks her back to the campsite. Sango and Miroku both stand up and Shippo runs to Kagome.

"Kagome, what's going on?" Sango asks.

"I am going to go home for awhile. Sesshoumaru is going to take me to the well." She explains.

Miroku nods and Sango brings Kagome her bag. They kow better than to argue with her. Taking her bag, she puts Shippo down. Sesshoumaru takes the bag from her and wraps an arm around her waist. Pulling her close, his magick cloud starts to form at their feet. In a few seconds, they are up in the air, flying towards the well. Within hours, they land at the base of the well, the light in the east announcing the coming of a new day.

He looks at her as she takes her bag and walks to the edge of the well.

"Are you sure about this?" he asks.

She turns, sits on the edge of the well, looks at him and says, "Yeah. I'll come back when I'm ready. 'Kay?"

He nods as she leans back and fall into the well. He sees a flash of blue and smells magick in the air. Walking to the well he stares down into the depths.

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

Elsewhere in there is a blue or running through the halls of a building shouting,

"LORD KOENMA!!! IT HAPPENED AGAIN!!!!"

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

Meanwhile, Kagome lands on her side of the well. Looking up she sees the roof of the well-house. Sighing she heaves the bag over her shoulder, and starts to climb the ladder. Upon reaching the top of the ladder, she steps over the ledge, walks up the stairs, opens the door and walks into the sun light. Blinking, she shields her eyes with a hand and smiles. There standing at the top of the shrine stairs, stands a young man with aburne hair tied up in a pony-tail and lead-green eyes. He spots her and smiles. He heads towards her and she meets him half-way. She puts her bag down and hugs him. He hugs her back and swings her in a circle.

"Shippo!" she shouts in joy.

"Mama." Shippo replies, "I mean, Kagome.

He puts her down and grabs her bag. They walk into her house and she walks up-stairs to get ready for a new day at school.

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

Well, what do you think so far? Shippo is all grown up, awww. Anyways, this isn't the same as the first time around but hey, i lost the rough draft. So yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter. Yay... and so far my friends say that they won't replace me. WHOOPIE!! But I have no idea how long that will last. Anywho here is the second chapter...

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Shippo sits down-stairs, while Kagome gets ready for school, talking to her mother, Kira, about how he met Kagome. Her grandpa just keeps putting wards on him and shouting, "DEMON BE GONE!!"

And like always nothing happens. Shippo just stressly smiles and removes keeps removing the wards.

"So, you're Shippo." Kira says, "I have heard so much about you from Kagome. Though I always thought you would be small."

"Yeah. I'm the one and only Shippo." he says, "And I was smaller in the past, but as the centuries passed I grew-up."

"Ah yes. Everyone grows---" Kira was cut off by her father shouting,

"DEMON BE GONE!!!"

"FATHER KNOCK IT OFF!!!" she shouts, and then says, "As I was saying, everyone grows up. You are also attending Kagome's new school, yes?"

"Yeah. Speaking of which does she know yet?"

"Nope but give her a couple seconds."

Shippo takes a sips of his tea and just as he is about to swallow, he hears Kagome yell up a storm. He hears her stomp down the stairs and head towards the kitchen. She slams opens the door and walks up to her mother. Kagome shoves a uniform in her mother's face and shouts,

"WHAT IS THIS?!?"

Kira calmly sips her tea and says, "Now, Kagome, there is no need to raise your voice. That's just your new uniform."

Shippo tries to make himself as small as possible, without using his magick.

"What do you mean, new uniform?"

"Well, a nice man gave the shrine a HUGE donation and told us to send you to a different school. He also said that Shippo would explain everything. Now go upstairs and put it on or you'll be late."

Kagome sighs, knowing it was useless to try and argue with her mother. Heading upstairs she wonders what it is that Shippo has to tell her. She grumbles as she strips of her old uniform and puts on the new one. This uniform is a blue uniform with a sailor top and a long skirt that reaches to just below her knee-caps. It also has a yellow bandana. Smoothing out any wrickles, she takes a look in the mirror and sighs. She picks up her school bag and walks out of her room and down the stairs. This time Shippo was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He's dressed in a uniform too. His is smiliar to the ones at her old school, except instead of black, it's blue.

"You ready, Kagome?" he asks.

She nods and they walk out of the house, on the way to her new school. As they walk to school Kagome asks,

"So, what is it you're suppose to tell me?"

"Oh yeah, well, you see, the man was Sesshoumaru and the reason why he wanted you to go to a new school is because Inuyasha is out there somewhere and he knows where your school is." He explains.

"Oh...Okay."

Kagome looks down. Then up. Then to the side. Then says, "So...Got anything going on this weekend?"

Shippo laughs and says, "Well, Sesshoumaru has this new club that is opening. You wanna go?"

"Sure. It will help me get back on track."

"Alright, I'll pick you up at 6:30, Saturday."

"Sounds good."

They talk and catch up on things happening, mainly involving Shippo and Sesshoumaru.

'It is good to hear her laugh again,' He thinks, 'It may only be a few seconds for her, but for me it feels like a lifetime.'

They get to the school and go to the office. In the office sits an old lady at the front desk. She looks up and her eyes narrow slightly. As they approach her, she sniffs slightly.

"Yes." she says.

"Hello, I'm Kagome," she says with a bow, "I'm new and I'm here for my schedule."

"And I'm Shippo," he says, "I too am new, and here for my schedule."

She sniffs again, hands them a few forms and tells them to fill them out. Kagome sits down with Shippo next to her and they begin to fill out the forms. Half-way through the forms, they both hear a noise in the hallway that causes them to look up. Watching the door, they see it open and a young man, about Shippo's human years old, thrown in. He turns around and tries to bolt back out the door, when he is stopped from leaving he starts to curse up a storm. A tall man walks in, grabs him by the arm and forces him to sit in the seat next to Shippo. Shippo looks at him and then Kagome. They both shrug, not noticing that the young man is staring at Shippo, eyes narrowed.

The young man has black hair, combed backwards with only a few bangs hanging over his forehead with dark brown eyes. He is also wearing a green uniform instead of a blue one. He glares at Shippo as Shippo ignores him and contunies to fill out the forms he was given. He opens his mouth to say something when the princpal opens the door to his office and yells,

"YUSUKE URAMESHI!!! GET IN HERE!!!"

All three of them jump slightly. Yusuke stands up and walks into the office, never once stopping his glare at Shippo, until the only way he could glare at Shippo was to turn around. When the door to the office closes again, Shippo leans over to Kagome and whispers,

"I don't think that kid likes me very much."

Kagome giggles at that and whispers back, "What gave you that idea?"

Shippo was about to reply, when the old lady at the front desk coughs loudly and glares at them. They both snicker and get back to their forms. They finish at the same time. She looks them over carefully, occasionally glancing up at them. Finding nothing wrong she hands them their schedules, and says,

"If you'll take a seat you'll find you a guide for the next few days."

They both nod and sit back down, looking over their schedules.

Shippo's schedule is as following:

1st period - Science

2nd period - Algbra

3rd period - English (second language)

4th period - Social Studies

Lunch

5th period - Cooking

6th period - P.E.

7th period - Art

Kagome's schedule is as following:

1st period - Science

2nd period - Biology

3rd period - P.E.

4th period - English (second language)

Lunch

5th period - Social Studies

6th period - Study Hall

7th period - Reading/Writing

They compared and Shippo says, "Well at least we have Science and lunch together."

"Yeah, now I won't have to sit alone." Kagome replies.

"Hello, there." the princpal says, "You must be the new students."

They nod and Shippo notices Yusuke standing behind the princpal, glaring at him again.

"I am Mr. Takanaka," he says, "And this behind me is Yusuke Urameshi. I hear you're in need of a guide. He'll show you around school for today, so don't worry about your classes."

"Okay." They say and stand up in unison.

They look at each other and laugh. Mr. Takanaka walks away saying somehthing about young love. Shippo hears it and blushes slightly. Yusuke shoves his hands in his pockets and asks,

"There any place you want to see first or is it just random?"

"I would like to see a bathroom first, please." Kagome says picking up her bag.

"Kay. Follow me." he says walking out of the main office.

They follow him out of the office and down the hall. Yusuke stops outside the bathrooms and leans against a wall next to the door. Kagome gives him a smile in thanks and walks in. Shippo walks a few steps turns and walks back. He then repeats this until Yusuke stands up straight and steps in his way. Shippo looks at him in surprise and says with confusion,

"Yes?"

Yusuke glare increases ten-fold as he says, "I know what you are, Demon."

Shippo's eyes widen at this and then narrow. Yusuke grabs the front of his uniform and says, "I have no idea what you're playing at, but whatever it is, I WILL find out."

Shippo grabs Yusuke's hands and removes them from his uniform. Shippo then pushes him away and growls, "Listen, human, what I do is none of your business. And you WILL stay out of it."

Shippo allows his eyes to bleed slightly red and his ears to point a little. Yusuke's eyes widen a bit, suprise showing on his face. Almost right away, Yusuke takes a fighting stance. Just before he can charge, he hears Kagome say,

"SHIPPO! What have I told you? Fighting doesn't solve everything."

Yusuke looks at Kagome and then back at Shippo. He looks human again. Confused he listens in on the conversation.

"Yeah, well he started it." Shippo says.

"Does it matter? You could have walked away." Kagome replies.

"Yeah, but--"

"No, buts, Shippo. He may have started it, you could have walked away, and I am ending it NOW!" She says grabbing his ear.

Yusuke snickers at this. But his joy didn't last long as Kagome turns her attention to him.

"And you." she says as she points at him, "What are you doing starting a fight with Shippo?"

"I, um, well, you see," Yusuke says.

"You know what? Just shut up. Just shut up and leave us alone." Shippo says, "Right now, we don't even want you to show us around anymore."

With that Shippo grabs Kagome's hand and drags her away, towards the entrance of the school. Yusuke just stands there in shock, over what happened. As soon as the shock wears off, he runs off to find Kuwabara. They had a demon "problem" on their hands.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

a whole chapter on Shippo Kagome and some Yusuke... at school too... Wow.


	3. Chapter 3

Third YAY!!!!!! If I keep this up the I can keep my friends... I'm starting to doubt their sanity... anyways onto the story.

MmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMm

Yusuke runs through the halls towards Kuwabara's class room. Taking a quick look at a clock on the wall he sees that class won't get out for another fifteen minutes. He skids to a stop outside the class room. Very carefully, he walks up to the door and slowly slids open the door. Sticking in his head, he spots Kurabawa in the second row closest to the front. He motions for Kuwabara. Kuwabara spots him and looks just slightly to the side of Yusuke, then back down to his desk. Yusuke, being curious, looks to his side and sees a suit. Looking up, he spots a face.

"Itakehi." Yusuke says, with a smug looks.

"That is MR. Itakehi, to you." Mr. Itakehi says.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Yusuke says, "I need to steal Kuwabara for the rest of the day."

"Mr. Kuwabara will not be going anywhere." Mr. Itakehi says.

"Riiiight." Yusuke says, while watching Kuwabara getting up and making towards the other door leading out of the room, "Well got to go."

With that, he removes his head from the class room and takes off down the hall and towards the roof of the school. They get to the roof and Yusuke starts to pace. Kuwabara watches him and then asks,

"What's the problem? Why did you want me out of the classroom?"

"We have a 'demon' problem."

"A 'demon' problem? Here? You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Right here in the school!"

"You could have imagined it."

"NO!!!!! I KNOW WHAT I SAW!!!"

Yusuke goes back to pacing after yelling at Kuwabara. Kuwabara stared at him wided-eyed.

"Okay. Say there is a demon in the school, why didn't we notice this demon before?" Kuwabara asks.

"Because," Yusuke explaines, "He's new. And he has a human girl with him."

"Oh. Well he can't be that bad if he has a human girl as a friend."

Yusuke stops pacing and looks at Kuwabara and says, "Did you just say something that made sense?"

"Yeah, I did... HEY WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" Kuwabara asks.

Yusuke shrugs him off and goes back to thinking.

MmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMm

"What the hell were you thinking?" Kagome asks Shippo.

He just shrugs and looks down to the ground. He kicks a pebble and watches it fly through the air. He then says,

"He knew I'm a demon. What was I suppose to do?"

"Denied it. That is what you could have done."

"Yeah, well, I was getting annoyed with the way he was acting towards me! He doesn't even know me, he hates me but he knows I'm a demon!"

"Shippo. You could have denied it. Walked away."

"Kagome. I'm sorry. It's just gets annoying, you know, always being judged by people who don't know you."

Kagome looks at him with soft eyes and sighs. She then wraps her arms around him and gives him a hug.

"Shippo, I'm sorry. It's just been a rough day for me."

Shippo laughs softly and asks, "So, we still on for Saturday?"

Kagome nods and then stiffens. Shippo looks down at her and asks, "What's wrong?"

"Well, tomorrow is Saturday, and I have nothing to wear to the club tomorrow." she replies.

"Well, we can't go back to school today, so why don't we go shopping?" he says as he pulls out a cerdit card.

Kagome smiles and then pulls him in the direction of the mall. Unaware of the red eyes that were watching them from the moment they left school grounds.

MmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMm

Koenma sits in his office, worrying.

"BOTAN!!!" He yells, "GET IN HERE!!!"

A blue-haired woman pops out of nowhere, sitting on a floating oar.

"Hello, Koenma sir." She says cheerfully, "What can I do for you?"

"Get Yusuke and the team in here."

"Yes sir." She says then pops out of the office.

MmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMm

Elsewhere Sesshoumaru is looking through his business papers, when Jaken rushs into his office. He looks up at him and raises an eye-brow. He looks at Sesshoumaru with his buggy eyes and says,

"L-Lord Sesshoumaru! I have wonderful new."

Sesshoumaru contunies to stare at him and says,

"What do you have to say, Jaken?"

Jaken bows deeply and says, "The well has been activied and the human girl you're intersted in so much as popped up."

Sesshoumaru leans back at this and folds his hands infront of him. His eyes gain a far-off look to them as he starts to remember the past, all those centuries ago. Jaken, beginning to worry for his lord, says,

"Mi'lord? Are you alright?"

Sesshoumaru just glares at him, which makes Jaken choke, bow deeply again and run off to do gods know what. He closes his eyes and knows that Shippo will take her to the club that is opening tomorrow night and from there they can discuss what they are going to do about Inuyasha and Kikyo, as well as the Shikon shards. Sighing, he knows that Shippo is going to have to stay low key, which will be hard for him, or else he might get shipped off to Makai (demon world), and Sesshoumaru will probably follow. Not willingly of course.

Taking a deep breath he opens his eyes and stares at the door. A small smile graces his lips at the thought of finally seeing his sister again after all this time.

MmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMm

Kuwabara and Yusuke leave school and walk around town, under the illiusion that they are looking for Shippo. Yusuke is grumbling about how only certain demons should be allowed into Ningenkai (human world) and even then they had to be watched. As he opens his mouth to say something to Kuwabara he runs head first into something. The something didn't budge, causing Yusuke to fall down. He rubs his nose and looks up, intent on yelling at whoever it was. As he takes a breath in he gags as the stench of alcohol wafes through the air.

The person he ran into was a blue-haired man. His blue hair was up in a mow-hake with a long tail at the end and blue eyes.

"Sor'y, mate." the man says as he sways back and forth.

"Hello, Chuu." Kuwabara says as he helps Yusuke up.

"Hel'o. Hav' you seen Rinku?" Chuu asks.

They shake their heads.

"'Kay." Chuu says as he starts to stumble away.

Yusuke and Kuwabara look at each other, then a Chuu's back. Sighing they take off after him shouting at him to wait up. When they catch up to him Yusuke says,

"We'll help you find him."

And with that they take off in search for Rinku.

MmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMm

A few hours, a couple bar fights, and a few almost car crashes later, they come to a park. Making Chuu sit down on a bench, Yusuke puts his head in his hands and Kuwabara puts his head back. Their peace didn't last long, Chuu jumps up and yells,

"Littl' Bud'y!!"

He then runs towards a swing-set that has a little child swing on it. The child looks up and sees Chuu running towards him. Skidding to a stop, the child gets off and walks towards Chuu. He is then swept up into Chuu's arms and spun around.

Yusuke and Kuwabara, run after him, worried for the small child's safety. When they reached Chuu and the smal child, they saw that it was Rinku. His face was changing color and they could just barely hear the words,

"A-a-air. Need air."

The grab Chuu's arms and attempt to pry them apart. Finally after a few tries Chuu releases Rinku, who gasps,

"Air. Percese air."

He then processes to attempt tp grab air and bring it to him. Chuu looks down at Rinku and rubs the back of his head mumbling sorry repeatly.

After Rinku promises to take Chuu back home, safetly and as soon as possible, they leave to contunie their search for Shippo and Kagome, just so Yusuke can prove that Shippo is an evil demon.

MmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMm

So... there is the third chapter...so yeah...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of 'A Different Kinda of Love Story'. YAY!!! on to the story...

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kuwabara and Yusuke wander around the city, looking for Shippo. Yusuke is hunched over, hands in his pockets mumbling to himself. Kuwabara is holding a kitten and cooing at it. All of a sudden, a hand shoots out of nowhere and grabs Yusuke by the ear.

"OW!!" Yusuke shouts.

"And where do you think you're going?" the owner of the hand says.

"Oh, come on," Yusuke says, "Keiko, let go of my ear."

"No." she says, "You're going back to school."

"But school's over with." Kuwabara says.

Keiko turns and glares at him. He flinchs and says, "I'll just-um-go over there."

He then moves over towards an ice cream stand. Ordering a chocolate ice cream, he sits down on a bench. He watchs Keiko yell at Yusuke and then sees him being dragged off by her. He shakes his head and eats his ice cream. Getting up, he starts to walk towards the mall to buy his kitten a nice new collar, some food and toys.

"Who's a pretty kitty? You are. Yes you are." he cooes while holding his chocolate ice cream up to his new kitten.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kagome's in a dressing room trying on an outfit. The black pants are just big enough to fall off her waist and settle on her hips. Her shirt is deep rich blue and form fitting, clinging to her body, showing her well-toned belly. Her shoes are black with one inch heels. She walks out of the dressing room, and spots Shippo. He is wearing baggy black pants with flames at the bottom reaching upward, his shirt is blood-red and tight, showing of his muscles, his hair is still in a pony-tail but this time it is raised up higher.

He takes a look at her and gives her two thumbs up. He then spots her hair and frowns. She sees this and reaches up to touch her hair. Feeling nothing wrong, she asks,

"What? What is it?"

"Oh, nothing. You just need a new style. Maybe even a hair cut. Come on, change back and I'll pay for these, then we can go to a great place that I know that cuts and styles hair." Shippo says while motioning for her to hurry up, while getting back into his dressing room.

"Only one way I'll do that." she replies, causing Shippo to look at her, "You get a hair cut.

When they finishs changing, they walk up to the cashier and Shippo pays for the clothes. They then walk down a few stores and into a hair-styling place called, "Heavenly hair". Shippo sets up the appointments and they sit down and look over what look would be best for Kagome. They decide on a trim, with streaks of different colors running through her hair.

When the people got done, Kagome's black hair is only a few inches shorter and with thin blood-red, light-blue, yellow, and leaf-green streaks running through her hair. Shippo whistles at her. Shippo's hair is much shorter and spiked upwards in all different dircetions.

"I'm hungry." Kagome says as her stomach growls.

Shippo laughs at that, and tells her of this resturant just a couple blocks from the mall. Kagome agrees to it and they head off. While walking to the esculators, Shippo bumps into Kuwabara. Kuwabara so into his kitten didn't notice that he bumped into Shippo, unti Shippo lets out a scream of pain as the kittens claws dig deep into the flesh of his arm, near his shoulder and in his tender under-arm. Reacting quickly Kuwabara attemps to pry it off while Kagome holds Shippo still.

Seeing Shippo's eyes turning red she leans in and whispers,

"_Close your eyes. They're changing._"

Shippo does so, and moments later the claws are removed and Shippo takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself. When he is calm enough he opens his eyes and grabs his arm. Kagome is talking with Kuwabara who is constantly apologizing to her and Shippo hears part of the converstation.

"I am so sorry for what happened to your boyfriend." Kuwabara says with a bow.

Shippo makes a face, sticking out his tongue.

Kagome puts up her hands and says, "He's not my boyfriend. He's more like, like a brother."

"Oh" was all Kuwabara could say.

He looks at Shippo then back at Kagome, then back at Shippo. He squints his eyes a bit and tilts his head to the side slightly. He points at Shippo and asks,

"Are you, by chance----"

A blue haired woman comes running up to them, saying.

"Hello, Kuwabara. Who are your friends? Hi, I'm Botan. Come on Kuwabara we have to go."

She drags him off into the crowd and Shippo and Kagome's just standing there looking after them with confused looks on their face. They cast a look at each other and shrug it off, talking about the club they are going to tomorrow night. They leave the mall and head to the resturant, sit down and order something to eat. While waiting for the food, Kagome asks,

"Are you sure we can get in?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, Sesshoumaru is the owner and he probably already knows that we will be there, so he'll put us on the list." Shippo says, "And even if he doesn't know already he will by tomorrow. He's been looking for an excuse to knock two people that he hates off."

And the following conversations are just like that, until the food comes, then they each in a peaceful silences.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

When everyone has gathered in the office in the Spiritworld, Koenma turns around in his big puffy blue chair and looks at them with a blank face. Yusuke stands with his hands in his pockets with a smug look on his face. Kuwabara's still holding his kitten, cooing to it softly, while Hiei and Kurama stand in the back talking quietly to each other. Koenma looks around at each of them. Such a misfit team, but yet among the greatest fighters in all of the three worlds. How it was possible, he didn't rightfully know, but this next mission will test the very bonds of which the team is built on, as well as the very fabric of time.

He sighs and says, "Everyone, what I am about to tell you will change the way you view reality."

"Sorry, but you already did that to us... except Hiei." Yusuke says.

Koenma glares at him and says, "Yes, I know I did that once, but know it is time for the second time around."

"What are you talking about?" Hiei asks.

Koenma takes a deep breath and says, "There are many things that you do not know, Hiei. Nor you Kurama."

He has everyone's attention now. Kurama stares steadily at him.

"You'll probably wondering what it is. Botan if you please."

Botan presses a button and a screen with a map of Japan comes down. It moves in closer to one area. As it closes in again to the area they see that it is the top view of a shrine. Everyone blinks.

"And what does a shrine have to do with anything?" Kuwabara says, petting his kitten on the head.

"It is where the energy surges are coming from. But the energy is not a normal energy signal, it is a signal that belongs to a portal. Of what kind we do not know, but we have narrowed it down to this area. You are to go there and figure out where the portal is and determine what kind it is."

They all nod and Botan takes them to the base of the shrine stairs.

Koenma sighs as a figure walks into the room. He is tall, with silver hair and gold eyes. Koenma looks up at him and asks,

"Am I doing the right thing?"

"Yes. Yes, you are. It must be as such." The man says cooly, before walking out.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The gang end up at the bottom of the shrine stairs, they look up and Yusuke groans. Kurama and Hiei just shrug while Kuwabara is still entertained by his kitten and is thinking if he should by a charm for it. Sighing, Yusuke starts to trug up the stairs after the other three. They reach the top of the stairs and Yusuke collapses in exhaustion. He closes his eyes only to open them moments later when he feels something sticky being stuck on his head. He looks up to see Kurama and Hiei covered in wards. He then reaches up to the base of his skull and feels out too. He then hears a voice say,

"DEMONS BE GONE!!!"

Looking towards the voice, he sees an old man dressed in priest clothes. He jumps up ready to yell when,

"GRANDPA!! KNOCK IT OFF!" someone behind them shouts.

The groups turns around as the old man grunts. They see Kagome and Shippo. Shippo is holding hand up infront of his mouth as he smiles and tries not to laugh. Kagome just stands with her hands on her hips, glaring at her grandpa. Yusuke sees Shippo and starts to glare at him. Shippo stops chuckling and returns the glare. Kagome's grandpa picks his broom back up and begins to sweep, knowing that his grand-daughter would take care of them.

Kagome looks at Yusuke, then at Shippo then at everyone else. She sees that Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama are covered in wards. Her grandpa may be senile but he is pretty good when it comes to demons. Her eyes narrow for a spilt second, then she smiles sweetly. She hooks her arm around Shippo's and tells him,

"Calm down, Shippo."

Shippo looks at her and says, "B-b-but he -----"

"Shippo what have I told you about fighting?"

Shippo just lowers his head and says, "I'll take the bags in the house."

Kagome watchs him go and then looks back at the Spirit Team. Her smile fades and her eyes narrow. She looks at Hiei and Kurama the longest, paying no attention to Kuwabara, who was buying charms a-galor from her grandpa, for his kitten. She soon turns towards Yusuke and says to him,

"I would ask you what you're doing here, but this is a public shrine so I won't."

Hiei and Kurama both look at her, mainly her chest area where the jewel shards rest. She feels their stares and her hands automatically reach up and grab the shards through her shirt. Her eyes stare wide-eyed at them, wondering if they know the shards are there, or if thier just pervs like Miroku.

All of a sudden, a soccor ball flys through the air, hits Yusuke on the head and knocks him down to the bottom of the stairs.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

hehehehe Yusuke gets abused in this chapter. hehehe Kagome gets a new look to... so yeah... you probably will see the stranger that steals her heart in the next chapter or so.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, chapter five... no idea what will happen in this one. but let us find out shall we.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOov

The group watches as Yusuke tumbles down the stairs. Kagome flinches when he lands funny at the bottom, Kurama smirks slightly and Hiei laughs outright.

"I don't think he's supposed to bend that way." a boy says.

Kagome looks at him and asks, "Souta, are you the one who kicked the ball?"

Souta looks up at her and says, "Mom is going to freak when she sees your hair."

Kagome's hands clench and she growls, "This is not about my hair. Now tell me, did you or did you not kick the ball."

Souta shrugs and says, "Yeah, what about it?"

Hiei puts a hand on his shoulder and says, "I like you kid, you have guts. Plus you hurt Yusuke, his pride more than anything."

Kagome and Souta blink. Kurama just thinks to himself,

'I wonder if the end of the world is coming? I'll have to check with Koenma.'

Hiei, who hears the thought, turnes and glares at him. Kurama puts on a innocent smile.

"Oh hello girl from the mall." Kuwabara says walking up to them.

Kagome smiles and replies, "Hello, boy with the kitten from the mall."

Kurama looks at Kagome and tilts his head to the side slightly.

'**Why does so look familiar?**' Youko asks

'I have no idea. Maybe if you think about it a bit you'll figure it out.' Kurama replies.

'_I like how she smells_.' Hiei puts in.

Kurama looks at him, as he eats an ice cream cone that he got from somewhere, and steps away from him, slowly, making sure he has no reason to attack.

"We were never properaly introduced." Kagome says, "I'm Kagome."

"Name's Kuwabara.Oh and they're Kurama and the short one's Hiei."

They shake hands and then Kuwabara asks,

"Where's Yusuke?"

"He-here I am." Yusuke says as he collaspes on the top stair panting.

Kuwabara looks at him funny and asks,

"Why'd you go back down the stairs? Did you forget something?"

At this Yusuke turns and jumps at him. Kuwabara ducks and curls around his kitten. Yusuke lands on the hard ground and as he gets up Kagome's grandpa starts to wake him with a broom.

"GRANDPA!!" Kagome shouts.

He turns and looks at her. Seeing her hair his eyes widen and he drops the broom. Turning, he runs into the house screaming for his daughter. Kira, hearing her father screaming for her sticks her head out of the door and asks,

"What?"

He stops and pants then says,

"Your daughter has changed her hair color."

He then sits down and waves a fan to cool himself. Kira looks at him and then around for her daughter. Spotting Kagome, Kira looks at her hair, shrugs and looks back at her father, saying,

"She's a grown girl. She can have fun without you yelling for me all the time."

Then yell to Kagome, "DEAR!!! ARE YOUR FRIENDS GOING TO BE STAYING FOR DINNER!!"

"NO MAMA!! THEY'RE GOING TO BE LEAVING SOON!!!! OH BUT SHIPPO WILL, KAY?" Kagome shouts back.

Kira waves and then goes back into the house.

Kagome turns back to the group and says, "If you'll excuse I have some stuff to do. Feel free to look around the shrine if you want, just stay away from the well-house."

"Why?" Kurama asks.

"It's dangerous."

"Okay."

When Kagome was inside the house, they look around for anything that would be the possible source for the portal. Hiei looks over at the well-house and walks up to it, not caring for the warning that Kagome gave. Just as his hand touches the door, he gets hit with a stream of water. Turning, he sees Souta with a squirt-gun. He notices that Souta has his other hand behind his back. Souta tosses Hiei the squirt-gun and says,

"The only way you can get in there is if you beat me, with that squirt-gun."

And with that said and done, they begin the show done that gives Kurama a panic attack

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Short, sweet, not bad for one who hasn't seen either of the shows for a while now. enjoy and thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it too so long, Finals Week for College and Mom being sick.............. Sorry, here a chapter

* * *

Hiei, deciding to keep the cover Koenma gave the group, went slow (for him) and started to try and squirt Souta. Souta dodges and ducks for cover behind a garbage can. He pumps his gun, stands up and fires, Hiei just barely dodges out of the way (A/N don't forget he is going slow). Kurama, at this point, is staring wide-eyed at Hiei and looking like he's not really breathing.

'He's snapped, finally snapped.' Kurama thought, 'The signs were there but I didn't do anything.'

'**And soon the world will be gone**_.'_ Youko sighs, '**all the pretty girls and shiny things too**_._'

'That's all you can think about, isn't it?'

'**No.... Maybe.... I'm not telling**_._'

Kurama sighs and rubs his forehead with his pointer and middle finger on his left hand. Casting one last look at Hiei and Souta, he slowly circled around them and made his way to the well with Kuwabara. He tugs on the door and finds it unlocked so he opens it and steps in. Kuwabara follows his lead. They spread out and look around. Both come to the conclusion that there is something about the well, as they both end up looking down it. They both, for some odd reason, had their backs to the door, which was left wide open.

Hiei manages to get behind Souta and bolts for the well house door. He lands next to Kurama and Kuwabara.

"So, the well." He states.

"Yes, Hiei, the well." Kurama says and then he raises his head and looks at Hiei, then asks, "If you're here, who's keeping the kid busy?"

All three turn around and look at the door. The wind blows and leaves flutter by.

"Where is he?" Kuwabara asks.

They look at each other and then back at the door. Souta is standing there, with both hands behind his back. He is also smiling like a cat that just got a bowl of cream.

"Hi guys." He cirps.

"Hello again." Kuwabara says, "What do you have behind your back?"

"Oh this?" Souta pulls out a hose, "Nothing much."

Their eyes widen, well not Hiei's eyes, as Souta aims and sprays, taking all of them by suprise. The three fall back and into the well. As they fall they are engulfed in a brillant light.

Souta approaches the well and peers over the edge.

'Oh shit..... That wasn't supposed to happen.' He thinks.

He looks around as he steps out of the well house. Closing the door he walks away, and puts the hose back. Just as he gets done with that, Yusuke starts to wake up from being beat senseless. Sitting up, Yusuke rubs his head and looks around.

"Where'd they go?" Yusuke asks.

"Oh they left." Souta says causally as he pratices with his soccer ball.

"THEY WHAT??" Yusuke yells.

Souta, startled by the yell, hits the ball to hard and it shoots straight up. The wind catches it as it falls and it comes down at an angle and hits Yusuke on the head (again), causing him to fall and hit his head on a rock, knocking him out (poo Yusuke, such abuse XD). Souta sees this and walks over slowly. Upon seeing blood slowly seep out of Yusuke's head, he panics and looks around. Taking a deep breathe, he grabs Yusuke's shirt and starts to pull him towards the well house, thinking,

'This is not my day, this is SO not my day. I have to get rid of the body.'

He opens the door and pulls Yusuke in and down the stairs. He was so in thought that he didn't hear Yusuke groan softly. Struggling he lifts Yusuke up and over the well. He falls. Souta loos over the edge yet again and smiles and Yusuke, too, is swallowed by the light. Dusting his hands off, he heads back out and see the trail of blood. Paleing he runs to the water hose, turns it on and sprays the blood. Just as he finished the last bit and started to go over it one more time, Kagome and Shippo comes out. Shippo takes a sniff and looks around, seeing nothing he shrugs. Kagome looks at him and then back at Souta.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asks.

"Watering the ground." Souta says calmly.

"And why are you watering the ground that is cement?"

"......because it's, uh, thristy....." Souta replies, looking after to the side.

"Right." Kagome says, "Anyways mom says it's time to eat. Shippo, what are you doing?"

Shippo was slowly walking towards the well house. Hearing Kagome he looks up at her and says,

"I smell something funny."

"What kind of funny?" Kagome asks, as Souta chuckles nevrously.

"Funny kinda funny."

"Lets just go eat."

The boys agreed and went into the house.

KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKk

Koenma watchs the whole scene for the Spirit World. He sighs sadly as he watches the teams spirit energy vanish.

"'It must be as such'" Koenma qoutes, and he allows one tear to slip down his cheek, "Well back t busnisse."

KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKk

The man with silver hair and gold eyes, walks calmly down the hall towards door that will take him to the Human world. He reaches it without trouble, and goes through it. As he emerges into a empty park, his hair and eyes change color. What were once silver and gold are now black and red. With a slight smirk on his face, he walks like a man on a mission, which he is.

Chuckling he thinks, 'Soon Sesshoumaru, soon it will all be mine and hers. Oh how easy it was to fool a fool.'

As he walks out of the park, a woman greets him. He wraps he arms around her waist and whispers four words into her ear,

"Let the game begin."

KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKk

Rinku, on the other hand, with Chuu, saw the man come out of the portal, as the park was not as empty as it seemed and the man was so self-absorbed that he didn't notice them. They look at each other and then to where the man came from and then to the man's disappering back with the woman.

"I smell som'thin' fu'ny...." Chuu says.

Rinku gives him a look.

"And it ain't me." Chuu adds as an after thought.

With that they both took off and headed towards Genkai's(not sure that's spelt right.....) Temple.

KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKk


	7. Chapter 7

I'M BACK! AAAH! RUN AWAAAAY!... wait... no.. don't run away, stay my readers stay.

Note: I don't own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho. wish i at least owned the dvds. oh well. on to the story.

* * *

Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara climbs out of the well, looking around confused and wondering where they are. The scent of fresh air and clean wilderness invade their noses. The shining sun seems brighter then the place they just left. The wind blows gently and the sound of rustling leaves reach their ears as the songs of different birds float through the air.

"Ummm... guys," Kuwabara asks, "where'd the shrine go?"

Kurama takes a deep breath and lets his eyes flutter shut as the feelings of Youko drift into his. Happiness. Joy. The need to run and take stuff.

'Why do you feel such a strong need to steal' Kurama asks Youko.

'**This is my time.' **Youko replies,** 'Well. I was off in what you call China at the time.'**

'So this is the past then?' Kurama asks.

He gets no answer. He walks over the to the well and puts a hand on the edge of the well. He feels move power flowing from this well then the one they fell in. He looks over to see Hiei walking over to a tree and pull off a leaf and sniff it. His attention is drawn back to the well as the power he feels is starting to recede, slow at first but then quicker. It takes about 1 minutes for the power to settle to the level he felt in the future. Kurama lets his hand fall to his side.

"Guys." he says, "I do believe I know what kind of portal this is."

"You do? How?" Kuwabara asks.

"Youko." Kurama replies.

"Well fox, what kind is it?" Hiei says, "I smell no pollution here and the girl's scent is all over this clearing."

"A portal through time." He says, "One that is located in a fixed point in time and space."

Kuwabara opens his open to say something but is cut off by a boomerang that barely misses his head, hits the ground and digs a trench before flying up in the air and towards the tree. All three turn towards the trees in time to see the boomerang caught by a hand of a woman with a three tailed, VERY large cat. Kuwaraba is on the ground stunned and dazed. Kurama and Hiei take fighting postions as a small Kistune and a monk step out of the tree line next to the woman.

"Who are you?" The monk asks.

"We ask the questions." Hiei growls.

"I've face smaller demons then you who are tougher." The woman says, causing Hiei's face to turn red.

The small Kitsune sniffs the air and looks around. Kurama studies the small Kitsune's looks and smell.

'_Hiei.'_ Kurama opens out the mental link, '_The small Kit, does he seem familiar too you?'_

Hiei takes a sniff of the air and stands up straight a bit. He then disappears in a blur and tries to grab the small Kitsune. He get a staff to the gut, stumbling back a bit before ducking, avoiding being hit by said staff. Jumping back next to Kurama, he throws a glare of death at the monk who hit him and swears, in his head, that the monk will die a slow death. He turns his attetion back to the Kitsune who is now curled into a ball and under the three tailed cat, and behind the woman.

"Sango." the kitsune says, "I don't like them, they have Kagome's scent but she's not around."

"WHERE'S KAGOME!" the woman, named Sango, shouts, getting ready to through the boomerang again.

Kurawaba, being himself, says, "Who?"

"Don't play with me" she says.

"Where is Lady Kagome?" the monk says.

Then out of nowhere they hear the words "SPIRIT GUN" being shouted and a blue flash appears. Sango, with her reflexes, cruches down and blocks it with her boomerang. As soon as the energy is gone, she twirls around and flings it at Yusuke. Hiei taking advangate of the fact a fight is happening pulls his sword and attacks the monk. Kuwabara is conflicted as to what to do when he feels a tug on his pants. He looks down and sees bright green eyes looking at him and a hand holding out a small toy. Kuwabara reaches out for the toy and when he wraps his fingers around the toy he hears Kurama shout "NO", he looks up and all of a sudden the toy in his hand grows big and heavy and his hand crashes to the ground. The Kitsune laughs and jumps atop the three tailed cat and yell, "Kirara! To Sango!"

Kurama runs up to Kuwabara who is struggling, and says, "Don't you know not to take things from Kitsunes?"

"NO! NOW GET IT OFF!" was the reply

"Fine. Fine. Just let me have a look at this... and... mmmmm. childish... ummm... bad news... I can't"

"WHAAAAAT?"

"I can't. It's simple yes, but it seems to be connected to another object and without that object I can't get it off."

Kurabawa starts to curse and shout up a storm. He pulls and tugs and pushes. It won't budge. Kurama sighs and walks off a ways from the fight, pulling a handful of seeds from his hair as he goes. When he reaches a satsifying distance, he turns and throws the seeds. When the seeds hit the ground, vines shoot out and wrap around everything, even Hiei and Yusuke. Kuwabara's jaw drops as the vines slowly creep towards and then stops just before him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Yusuke shouts, "WE'RE ON YOUR SIDE!"

"FOX!" Hiei yells as he is struggling to reach his sword, while thinking, 'stupid me, stupid. letting the damnable fox get me like this.'

"Good. Now that everyone can calm down how about we -" Kurama gets cut off as a blade touches his throat and a cold voice says,

"Explain why you smell of the Priestess, Kitsune."

Kurama slowly and careful turns his head to the side to see eyes as cold as the sounded looking at him with anger that could rival the flames of hell.

"Ummm...you see...well... I don't do well with a sword at my throat." Kurama stutters.

"The blade is the least of your worries." the new arrival says as Kurama glimps a sickly green aura around the person's other hand that drips and burns the ground where it lands. Kurama gulps as his friends start to yell at him to let them go.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the present. Chu and Rinku have told Genkai what they saw and heard and are now on their way to the Spirit world to tell Koenma of everything. As they head to the portal (which is in the middle of the city) Chu's nose begins to twitch and he takes a nice big whiff. Rinku is talking about this new yo-yo that he has seen in the stores and is explaining how it is supposed to be better then all the others and that he wants to give it a try, when he turns around and notices he is all alone in one of the busiest parts of the city. People push him about has he jumps up and down trying to find Chu's tall mohawked form.

"HEY!" Rinku shouts, causing people to look at him, "CHU! WHERE'D YA GO?"

"Look at him." one person whispers.

"Out all alone." another whispers.

Soon many people are whispering about how bad it is for a child his age to be out and about walking all alone at night. Having enough, he walked away from them all fuming and thinking to himself, 'I ain't a kid. I ain't small. Stupid humans. Stupid Chu for disappearing like that.'

So lost in thought he was that he didn't notice that there was a person walking towards him and the person didn't notice him because said person was lost in thought and Rinku is so short. As they past each other, Rinku caught a sniff of a scent that seemed very familiar but vastly different at the same time. Looking around he caught sight of a dark hair man, in what looks like a busniess suit. Quickly jumping into a bush, he watches the man stop under a light with a bench on it. The man takes a quick look around and pulls out a cell phone. Rinku leans closer while staying in the bush and tries to hear the man is saying, but it is too soft. Moving quietly, Rinku pulls behind the bush and circles behind a few trees.

Peeking around the tree and over the bushes, Rinku with a confused look walks out and looks around. The man is gone. Scratching his head, Rinku tries to catch the man's scent but can't. Shrugging, he walks off back towards the portal. Alone. Without Chu. Not noticing that he is being watched from a tree by the man who he was watching from the bushes.

As soon as Rinku disappears, the man jumps gracefully from the branch he was perched on. He stares at the spot where Rinku disappeared to. Pulling out his cell phone again he types in a number and puts it to his ear, listening to it ring. Someone picks up and the man hears a voice that sounds like sqwacking.

"Hello?"

"Jaken?"

"BAAAWK! Mi'lord Sesshoumaru, if I knew it was you who was calling I would have answered it with-" Jaken gets cut off as Sesshoumaru growls lightly.

"Jaken, those boys I asked you to keep an eye on. Where are they?"

He hears shuffling and a few curses then, "Sorry about that, Mi'lord. It says here that they went to the shrine today. The sources say that they fell into the well... um... one was tossed into the well by the little brother."

"So they have made it to the past?"

"Yes, Milord."

"Good. Though it would seem we may have a little pest problem." he said, more to himself then anyone.

"Excuse me, Mi'lord?" Jaken asks confused.

"Nothing." and with that said Sesshoumaru hangs up and puts away his cell phone.

'If need be I will take care of this possible pest problem myself.' He thinks, 'Koenma, I warned you once, and I will be kind and warn you once more if need be.'

* * *

In the Spirit World, Koenma suddenly goes into a violent sneezing fit.

"Lord Koenma, are you alright sir?" Botan asks.

"I'm fine Botan. Just fine." Koenma replies as a feeling of doom washes over him for a second, and then thinks to himself, 'Where have I felt this feeling before?'

* * *

TA-DA! NEW CHAPTER!

Where did Chu go, and what did he smell? what will happen to the Spirit Detectives? dun-dun-duuuun!

and i was going through my reviews and noticed that someone asked me how Shippo can be in the past and the present at the sametime and i don't think i explained it, if i did yay me! if not here it is: shippo is a demon, demons live for a long time. in the past shippo is still small and young, in the present he is old and mature (but still childish). so yeah...


	8. Chapter 8

CHAAAPTER 8! WHEEEEEE! gonna try to make sure that every chapter is at least over 2,000 words or over.

Note: DO NOT OWN! make no money. wish i did. ONWARD TO STORY!

* * *

Sesshoumaru returns to his house and walks to his study as Jaken is trying, as always, to please him. Closing the door to his study, which hits Jaken in the face, Sesshoumaru pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs deeply. Making his way to his desk he pulls out a piece of paper and a pen. Sitting down and making himself comfortable, he puts the pen to the paper and begins to write. A few minutes pass and a knock is heard.

"Enter" Sesshoumaru says without looking up.

Jaken enters with a tray of tea and a couple letters on said tray next to the tea. He gently places it on the desk, bows deeply and skitters out of the room. Glancing up, Sesshoumaru notices that there is a letter from Shippo. Putting the letter he was writing aside for the moment he picks the one from Shippo up. Opening it he scans the content. It reads as such:

"_Hey Sesshoumaru, _

_How's it going? Found Kagome, though you probably already knew that, what with the donatation and what not. And of course you probably already know that they went though the well, though I think one of them was bleeding badly. Didn't tell Kagome, like you wanted. We on the list for the club? If not put us on, and kick off those two whose names I refuse to remember. :P Well got to go. See you then._

_Shippo"_

Sesshoumaru smiling softy, reaches for the phone when he catches something below Shippo's signature that says,

"_P.S. You REEEEEALLY need to shorten you name to something else... and when you gonna stop playing puppet master?"_

Rolling his eyes, (yes he rolled his eyes) he dials the number for his club and tells them to knock off the two fools and replace them with Shippo and Kagome. Hanging up the phone, he turns his attention back to the letter he was writing, finishing it he looks over it one more time, folds it and puts it in an envelope. Sealing it, he calls Jaken. When Jaken get there Sesshoumaru stands up and hands him the letter saying,

"Make sure this goes straight to Koenma. No one else. Any problem wake me and I shall deal with it."

"As you wish, Mi'lord." Was the reply as Jaken skitters down the hallway and towards the Spirit World.

* * *

Kagome helps clean up after dinner with Shippo, when Shippo's cell phone starts to go off.

"Oh, excuse me" he says, drying his hands.

"Sure, no problem." Kagome says, scrubbing a stubborn grease spot that refuses to come clean.

Shippo picks it up and sees that it is a text message. Flipping his phone open he presses 'read' and reads it. A smile forms on his face and he turns his head towards Kagome, ready to tell her the new when his face falls and he slowly backs away from her. Kagome is splashing water everwhere while struggling to clean a plate, throwing threats about taking a flamethrower after the plate. Finally giving up after about two minutes of Shippo watching her, she throws her hands up in the air and winds up tossing the plate straight up and somehow having it stick to the ceiling. They both sweatdrop.

"Um...Kagome... How did you get it to stick like that?" Shippo asks.

"I-I really don't know" was the reply.

"Well, I got good news. We are on the list for the club."

"Uh-huh... Wait, we are? Cool!"

CRASH! The plate falls, right into the sink full of other dishes. Both of them freeze as Kira and Grandpa come rushing in. Upon seeing the mess, Grandpa decides to blame Shippo and shouts the ever popular words, "DEMON, BE GONE!"

Kira, more worried for her daughter, runs up to Kagome and holds her close, all the while asking if she is alright, if she is hurt. In the middle of all this Souta comes down the stairs and stands in the kitchen door and says, "Would ya keep it down?... and somebody is in trouble."

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Kagome shouts, leaving her mothers arms and chasing after Souta.

"Well, it's getting late. I'll help clean up this mess and then go home." Shippo says grabbing a broom and mop.

"So helpful. Not at all like the little terror Kagome made you out to be."

Shippo chuckles and blushes with embarassment and replies, "I have my moments."

* * *

Rinku sits in the waiting from in the Spirit World waiting for Koenma to be able to see him. He crosses his arms and sluches in the chair, bored out of his mind. He wishes the orges hadn't taken away his yo-yos, but then again he did cause several of them to become either blind or temperarial blind, but in Rinku's mind it wasn't _his_ fault they decided to walk right in the way of the his yo-yos just as he was working on a trick. Letting out a sigh of boredom he kicks his legs, making sure his shoes create an annoying squeeking sound each time they hit the floor. He gets a feeling of statisfation as serveral of the orges working at desks in the room flinch each time the noise is made.

Just before his feet make contact with the floor for the nth time, there is a sqwack and the sound of pitter-patter of leathery old frog feet coming from Rinku's right. Stopping his feet he looks and sees a toad demon (A/NI know Jaken is an imp but Rinku doesn't)skittering along and making his was towards where Rinku is sitting. As the demon walks by Rinku, Rinku represses the urge to trip him. He soon regrets that as the demon cuts in front of him and enters Lord Koenma's office. Slightly ticked off, Rinku slides over to the door and opens it a slight crack. He barely hears the whole sentance, only getting bits and pieces. Words such as: Kagome, TimeTravel, priestess, history, warnings, and Jewel.

Before he could hear anymore, a hand tugs on his ear causing him to yelp in pain.

"What do you think you're doing young man?" the owner of the hand asks.

"None of your beewax, ya old coot." He growls out, trying to free his ear.

"OLD! Me, old?" was the reply.

"YEAH! YOU'RE OLD, BOTAN! GET OVER IT!"

Rinku never got a reply, unless you count an oar to the head. Repeatly. When Rinku woke up he was back at the temple of Genkai. Groaning he sits up, wondering if it was all a dream. He rubs his head, flinching and decides that it wasn't a dream.

"I need an ice pack. I wonder if Touya is up yet?" he wonders as he makes his way to the kitchen, not really caring if Touya is up yet or not as long as he gets an ice pack.

* * *

Shippo went home, the kitchen is clean, and Kagome is sitting on her bed in her pj working on her homework, getting fed up with a strand of hair that just refuses to stay behind her ear.

"GAAAAAAH" she shouts, "Stupid hair!"

Kagome gets up and makes her way to the bathroom that is attached to her room. She starts to dig through her drawers, muttering to herself about what to do with her hair, knowing that if she cuts it Shippo will be upset.

'Shippo is all grown up,' she thinks to herself, 'But he still acts like a child.'

She smiles to herself, and then frowns.

'I probably missed so much of his life, and yet he still sees me as his mother.'

She feels her eyes start to well up and so she scrunches them shut, saying to herself that she will not cry at the fact that he is still as sweet as ever. Opening her eyes she realizes she has hair ties in her hand.

"OOOOH! PIGTAILS!" She squeels, jumping up and down.

After she puts them up in pigtails, she takes out her digital camera and snaps a picture of her. Turning it over she takes a peek at the picture of herself and squeels, "KAWAII! So cute!"

Shutting off the camera, and looking at the clock, she sets it down, puts away her homework, and climbs into bed. Reaching over she turns off the light and rolls over, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**'That is Lord Sesshoumaru.'** Youko whispers.

'Ummm... should I be worried?' Kurama asks.

Kurama gets no reply as Sesshoumaru's eyes narrow with irration.

"My patience is coming to an end." Sesshoumaru says.

"Well, you see, we had a run in with her and her... brother... I believe, and we fell down the well." Kurama explains.

Sesshoumaru looks at him, head to toe, and says, "That does not explain why you are wet."

Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei sweatdrops, while Yusuke looks at all three of them.

"YEAH! Why are you guys wet?" Yusuke asks.

"What's it to you?" Kuwabara shouts at him.

"SHUT IT KUWABAKA!" Yusuke yells back and soon they were in an all out shouting match.

**'I would shut them up if I were you.' **Youko says.

'Why?' Kurama asks.

**'Fluffy isn't one to handle humans fighting... Well humans in general except a very VERY few.'**

Kurama opens his mouth but before he can even say anything he hears,

"SHUT UP! ALL YOU TWO EVER DO IS ARGUE! IT'S NOT EVEN THE KIND THAT TURNS INTO A FIGHT FOR EVERYONE! I AM GETTING TIRED OF IT ALL!" Hiei shouts, burning the vines in his anger, "I'm leaving. Come find me when you two either grow up or start a fight we can all enjoy."

And with that said Hiei jumps into the trees and disappears. Everyone, even Sesshoumaru, just stares at the spot Hiei disappeared. The only sound of a few minutes in the sound of crickets chripping in the cooling air as the sun sets and the full moon starts to rise. The vines Hiei burnt cause a chain reaction in which the other vines quickly wilt and turn to ash.

"Well, that was climatic." Kurama says.

Kirara and Shippo float down and land next to Sango.

"Soooo... who's hungry?" a new voice asks, "and Lord Sesshoumaru put your sword away."

They all turn and see an old lady with an eye-patch.

"What are you doing here, old priestess?" Sesshoumaru asks.

"Well, lets see loud noises and a ball of energy that nearly took off the roof of my hut?" she says, "Oh and lets not forget the short fire demon that came through the village, missed at everyone and everything. So why not investagate?"

Sesshoumaru huffs and puts his sword away and says, "I have things to attend to. Contact me when the grown Kitsune explains in detail why he smell of Kagome."

With that he walks off in the opposite direction of the village and away from the well.

"Lady Kaeda." the monk says, "Pleasure as always."

"Oh Miroku," Kaeda says, "You just saw me a few hours away. And besides I think there is younger lady who needs your attention right now anyways."

And before Miroku can ask who, he gets knocked out by a boomerang.

"Stupid monk." Sango mutters, fuming.

"So, as I asked before, who's hungry?"

* * *

All done with this chapter. Sorry if it is confusing, and I promise more Kagome soon. See y'all later.


End file.
